Wrapped Around Your Little Finger
by HeartOfTheWolf94
Summary: "You Know. I've Always Been Wrapped Around Your Little Finger."  To This Day...I Wonder If Dr.Kimishima Heard Me Out.


That last moment with a healthy Dr. Kimishima stuck with me for awhile. She was so determined to spend the rest of what life she had left watching over Alyssa. I have to admit, I was a little jealous. The doctors last request for me was a strange one. Whenever she died, it was up to us at the FBI to watch over Alyssa. I knew my neck would be the one in danger but I just couldn't help but try & make Dr. Kimishima happy. I strictly remember our last exchanged words.

"...I'll see what I can do."

The doctor came over to me & grabbed hold of my tie just like she had when we were first reunited. Her thanks seemed genuine.

"Thank you,agent. That's a nice tie you're wearing."

I reminded her that I would be the one in trouble for this request. She finalized our conversation by letting go of me & turning her back on me. She then walked off toward Alyssa's room. I stood there speechless as I watched the doctor. I wanted her to know one thing before she would leave my side for, who really knew how long.

"You know. I've always been wrapped around your little finger."

I don't think she heard me, even to this day...

1 Year After The Rosalia Treatment

It's been a year since "the raging bomber"'s defeat & Dr. Kimishima's Rosalia treatment. I had very little contact with her. The last time I spoke with her physically was directly after her treatment. She looked a little weak for her body was just now recovering but I could tell she was surprised to know she had been saved from her own fate while also being freed from Rosalia. I wanted to go up to her & embrace her but as I took one step forward, Alyssa came bursting through the door. She squeezed the doctor so tight I could tell she truly cared for Dr. Kimishima. I just smiled & told her good luck on her recovery. From that day forward we mainly talked about once a month by computer.

I've been awaiting the day that the FBI might need Dr. Kimishima's help again. But that day never came. I wanted to see how much Alyssa grew & how the doctors been since the treatment. I wondered if she still looked as frail or if she recovered well. All this waiting wasn't making my kinda faded suit get any bluer. I heard a familiar ringing sound as I had my head down on my desk. I lifted up quickly to see it was a call from Kimishima herself. _Well this is a change. She already contacted me for this month._ I thought to myself. I put my headset on and was about to speak but I was interrupted.

"Hey! It's Mr. Navel." Alyssa squealed.

"A-Alyssa? Are you messing with Dr-I mean Naomi's stuff again?" I questioned her.

"Yeah! But I got permission. I needed to ask you something."

"S-sure."

"Saturday is my birthday party! Can you come!" Alyssa's voice had so much excitement flowing through it. I really couldn't pass this opportunity down. It was my one chance to see the doctor.

"Sure. I'll see if I can take a day off. How old will you be?"

"30." she laughed.

"That can't be right."

"I know. That's how old Naomi turned this year."

I couldn't help but laugh. You have to admit, 30 isn't really old but hearing it from Alyssa sure makes it sound that way. I suddenly heard a familiar voice in the background.

"Alyssa, don't you know it's disrespectful to give out a woman's age?"

"Sorry Naomi! Anyways I'll be 9. I don't think I should be on here much longer though. We'll talk Saturday okay!" she seemed so certain that I would be able to go. But I was determined to go.

"Alright. I'll see you then birthday girl." with that I heard her end hang up. I took the head set off & looked out my window. The sun was near setting. Now that this day was done, only one more day stood between me & seeing Dr. Kimishima.

Saturday

Friday had come & gone. I got permission to take a day off today. They said it would be a good idea to visit the doctor. They wanted me to keep ties between the FBI & her strong so she could help us out more often. Though they were kind of using me, I didn't mind too much. I loved every moment I would spend with Dr. Kimishima. No matter how much she criticized me. I was finally ready to go see what had become of her & her new life with Alyssa. I decided I didn't need to arrive in style so a limo wasn't really needed. So I grabbed the keys to my 2010 Hyundai Sonata & walked out the door. I locked my office door & headed for the parking lot. I had to make one stop before I headed to Dr. Kimishima's house. I pushed the unlock key and the headlights flashed to reveal my cars location. I opened the door & got myself situated in the car. I let out a sigh as I came to the realization that in about thirty minutes I was going to see Dr. Kimishima. I then backed the car out & went on my way to fetch Alyssa a present.

The girl was only turning 9 but what better gift for a 9 year old then her very own laptop? She always wanted to use the doctors computer but of course, Dr. Kimishima never allowed that. I had just arrived in the car preparing to drive toward Kimishima's residents. I was surprisingly keeping my cool. I thought I'd be more worked up then this. I was completely fine. I pushed out of my parking spot & set off to my final destination.

I pulled up to the house while noticing many other vehicles surrounded her house. I was assuming it was Alyssa's school friend's rides. Before I even turned my engine off I could hear the clamor of kids outback. I opened up the vehicles door & swung my legs out. I turned & picked up the perfectly gift wrapped laptop & stepped all the way out of my vehicle. A sense of accomplishment overwhelmed me. I didn't even get to close my door before I recognized two beautiful blue eyes from afar. It was Dr. Kimishima. Her hair had grown considerably longer through my absence. Everything else about her remained the same. I was happy to see that she had recovered well. I closed my car door & locked it. I didn't get to walk very far before Alyssa hugged me from out of nowhere.

"You made it! What'd you get me!" Alyssa was quickly reaching out for the present. I held it up at a safe distant so she couldn't take it from me. She was constantly giggling & jumping up to try and obtain the present that was out of her reach. She hit into my stomach a bit which actually knocked some of the wind out of me. I stumbled backwards from this hit but was supported back up. Dr. Kimishima had grabbed my tie with her hands & pulled me up a bit to realign my footing.

"D-Dr!" I was surprised by her sudden stealth.

"Hey there agent. That's a nice tie you got there. Have I seen it before?" she questioned with a glint in her eye.

"You haven't seemed to have changed a bit Dr. Kimi-" I was interrupted by her taking the present from my hands. Dr. Kimishima turned her back on me almost like last time & walked off. Alyssa trailed off after her like a little duckling. I smiled and rubbed my hair. I was considerably happy even though she still kind of pushed me around. I followed after the two of them.

When we arrived in the backyard a bunch of kids had ambushed Alyssa asking her to play with them at different party stations. Alyssa didn't seem a bit stressed out at all. She skipped off with her friends toward the bounce castle shaped like a hospital. I was about to sit on a lawn chair next to the excellent,ex-convict surgeon known as CR-S01. The doctor moved the chair out the way as she shook her head at me. Apparently I wasn't aloud to sit down yet. She lead me over to a bunch of woman who were obviously the moms of the children here. I even saw Dr. Cunningham's wife here. Apparently the two were able to rekindle their marriage. Dr. Kimishima introduced me to all the women as her "Little Guy". Even though all the woman giggled & some of the men whispered jokes behind my back, I didn't mind at all. I never really resented the name. At least not from Dr. Kimishima's mouth. Before you knew it, me & Dr. Kimishima explained our last case together. Everyone was concerned as to what really happened with the "Raging Bomber" case & "The Revolutionary" which turned out to be Stephen Eldred. I didn't want to disclose the information for the FBI's sake but the doctor insisted the public deserved to know. I did no more to go against her.

After explaining our last case together I went & sat down with the other guys. Dr. Cunningham was laughing at me because of my alias that Dr. Kimishima gave me. I was able to ignore him because my mind was racing. I couldn't help but wonder if Dr. Kimishima heard my last words to her. If she did, had she ever thought of me as much as I thought of her? I was so lost in thought I almost didn't realize CR-S01 get up. He walked off toward Ms. Tachibana. She was putting a present on the gift table & turned to face him. I thought they were going to have a little conversation about any recent events at the hospital they worked at. They were talking about something for a little while then they went over to Dr. Kimishima. They seemed to be leaving the party early. Dr. Kimishima called over Alyssa who didn't seem to mind their departure. Tomoe gave Alyssa a hug. After the hug,CR-S01 grabbed hold of Tachibana's hand. The two walked out of view together. As I was astonished by the two, Alyssa came over tugging on my arm.

"It's time to open presents!" she said.

All presents but one were opened. That one was mine. Alyssa seemed pleased with all the girlie things she had received from her classmates & Dr. Cunningham's son Joshua. She greatly appreciated Tomoe's gift. Her gift was a hand knitted white scarf with a little pink cherry blossoms designed into it. Now she was unwrapping my gift. She caught just enough of a glimpse to see it was her very own laptop. She excitedly pulled the laptop out the rest of the way & showed her adoptive mother.

"Naomi! Look what Mr. Navel got me! Now I can help you out when you work!" Kimishima didn't seem too pleased but she still smiled at Alyssa. I laughed a little though the doctor didn't exactly know why. Now it was time for the cake ceremony.

Everybody sang happy birthday to little Alyssa & watched as the child's topaz eyes glimmered as she made a wish. Dr. Kimishima guided Alyssa's hand so she cut her own piece. After Alyssa took the first bite, everybody else was handed out their own slice. Kids with messy faces everywhere, wrapping paper laying around the backyard & laughing women. The party was a huge success. Alyssa seemed to be the happiest child on earth & I knew Dr. Kimishima was ever so happy for that. If she was happy, so was I.

Everybody had returned home. Me, the doctor & her adoptive daughter had just finished cleaning up all the mess from the party. I knew since the party had ended it was my time to get going as well. I told Alyssa happy birthday one more time as I knelt down & gave her a hug.

"Thanks for coming Little Guy." Alyssa teased.

"Just like your mother." I laughed.

I was walking on my way to my car when I heard an extra pair of footsteps following mine. I turned & it was the doctor.

"Spoiling Alyssa with a laptop I see?" she interrogated me.

"After what she's been through, she deserves to be spoiled."

"Remember your place little guy. I'm the parent."

"S-sorry Dr.-Kimishi-" her pale finger was suddenly pushed to my lips. She was reaching in her pocket with her other hand.

"Don't speak & close your eyes." she ordered me. Not knowing what to expect I closed my eyes. The moment of silence was filled with suspense. I couldn't wait to open my eyes to see what she was up to.

"Open up." I opened them little by little until fully open. There was Dr. Kimishima's hand wrapped with a silver,snake like ring with my name on it...on her little finger.

"You were always wrapped around my little finger, eh?" I felt the body temperature in my face rise a little. I was unmistakably blushing.

"Dr. Kimishima! You heard me after all."

"Not only did I hear you, but I also remembered."

"So you know...how I feel then" I nervously inquired. She didn't even answer my question. I felt my dominant hand being lifted up. Something cold & metal was slid into place on my little finger.

"I've been meaning to give you this little guy after my surgery. You left before I could do that." I lifted my hand up to see a ring that look almost exactly like hers. It was silver & snake like but with her name on it. I didn't know how to react.

"Dr. Kimishima...what does this mean?"

"If your wrapped around my little finger...I think it's fair I be wrapped around yours." I didn't understand what message she was trying to relay to me. I opened my mouth to say something but I felt the sudden impact of Dr. Kimishima's lips on mine. My eyes had widen with shock & the red on my face was back, but only for a moment. I closed my eyes & found myself engulfed into the kiss. The doctor wrapped her arms around my neck as we shared a kiss that could have been delivered about a year ago. Though the moment seemed so long, it came to an end when we heard Alyssa.

"Naomi & Little Guy are smooching!" Dr. Kimishima turned to face Alyssa.

"What are you doing outside? Especially without your jacket. It's Winter you know. Get inside." Alyssa ran inside the house giggling. I looked at the doctor to see, but only for a moment, a little red on her pale skin. She regained her composure & looked at me.

"Well what are you still doing here agent? Don't you have work tomorrow?" she hissed.

"Uh. S-sorry." I briskly walked over to the front door of my car & opened the front door. I was about to enter until she called my name out.

"Little guy?"

"Yes ma'am?" I answered.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow at work."

"What?"

"From now on, you & me are partners."

"Yes ma'am."

"And not only co-workers." she added.

"Wait what!"

"See you tomorrow little guy." With that she turned her back on me & walked off toward the house.

I was on my way home. Thinking about all the work I would probably have to do tomorrow. So I was stressing. I pulled up to a red light & stopped. I was becoming impatient. I was anxious to get to sleep. I was tapping my fingers in a row on my steering wheel. I stopped when the moonlight glistened off of my newly acquired accessory. I started to stare at it.

"Partners...from now on?" I noticed the light turned green & started to drive off. I just realized she had commanded me that we be partners from now on. _Always telling me what to do..._I thought.

"I really am wrapped around your little finger. Aren't I, Dr. Kimishima?"


End file.
